Thank You
by xjoiefulx
Summary: She thinks maybe it's too hard, but not hard enough, that she'll just let it go.


**Title**: Thank You

**Fandom:** Prison Break

**Pairing:** Michael&Sara

**Rating:** PG

**Length**: 747

**Summary**: She thinks maybe it's too hard, but not hard enough, that she'll just let it go.

**Author**: touched

**Author's Note**: The set time line for this would be a missing scene from, "Rendesvous" I guess. But, this would be follow-up for my other fic, It Is Enough.

**Dedication**: This was written for **Zippogirl** as per a request on her part. She wanted an alternate ending for Michael and Sara in episode 2.10. So, I wrote her that. Now, this is the follow-up. This is the scene that followed that one. Plus, she's just an all around sweet person with some pretty amazing graphical skills and the nicest personality I've seen in a long time. She makes fandom fun, a lot.

**Concrit**: Please read, reivew and give me freedback. Constructive concrit is always welcomed, however, flames are not.

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It hurts too much and not enough at all. This is what he's asking of her, as she watches the world spin madly out of control flailing around her. She wants to let herself want it as much as he does, but there's pain, betrayal and heartbreak beating down the back of her neck, coating her mind in doubts, seizing her heart with paralyzing fear. If she moves, takes in another deep breath and allows herself to look up into his penetrating glare, the glassy blue orbs that's staring down at her, then she knows she will surely break and she can't let herself do that now. She's come too far and has sacrificed entirely too much.

She thinks she could love him. Her heart tells her that she already does and she's sure that he can feel it in the smallest of her touch. Every lingered gaze they've ever shared, every wrist caress or hand holding moment they've ever experienced has led them here to this moment, this life, this breath and she waits a beat, before she's able to speak. Her eyelid's sliding shut, she turns her face up towards him refusing to meet those eyes, knowing that underneath his heavy intense gaze she will surely give in and die a little more, because learning to live again comes at much too high of a price for either of them to think about right now.

Her voice is controlled it takes everything in her. This hurts, she's sure she's never felt anything this painful before. Not even the pain of knowing what her consequences have become - will become, if she lets this go on any further. She's giving him his one more day, because she doesn't want to be alone. She can let him cradle her in his arms, crushing her small delicate body against his and relish the feel of his lips pressed against her forehead for a single moment, before a silent tear slips slowly down her face. What she can't let him, is all of her, not yet and maybe not ever.

That's what she has to tell him and it's the hardest thing that she thinks she's ever going to have to do in her life. The words burn her through to the core and she hasn't even spoken them yet. She thinks maybe it's too hard, but not hard enough, that she'll just let it go. She gave him their moment, even allowed herself to bask in the tenderness of it as well, against her better judgment. This, she cannot let slip by, without making it known with perfect clarity even though it's going to break her a little more and she'll die a little harder inside when she sees the look crawl across his face, watches his emotions as they flicker in his eyes, can almost see the setting of his jaw line and feel the mood between them change and shift into something else...something that reeks of guilt, shame, misgivings, and a potential for something neither of the two of them are really able to handle right now.

That is the exact reason why she has to do this.

Drawing in a breath, she says what she knows she has to.

"One more day, that's what you asked for. That's all you can have, okay. Just a day to do everything that you said you were going to do, but nothing more. It just has to be this way, I'm sorry. But, I can't."

The words fall between the two of them landing with a thud, ripping her in half and forcing her to pull back out of his grasp in an attempt at putting distance between the two of them to emphasize the meaning of what she's said. She can't look at his face right now, can't meet his gaze. So, she picks a patch of cheap carpet and concentrates on that, anything to avoid the look of hurt, disappointment and guilt flicker in those eyes.

If she looks into them, she knows she will surely lose herself and any footing that she's gained.

It surprises her, when he finally breaks the silence a full minute later and her eyelids have cracked a bit and she's now daring to look at him, thinking maybe it's safe now, maybe she just won't break as easy.

"I wouldn't ask that of you."

She's grateful for that, a small appreciative smile beginning to adorn her face.

"Sara, thank you."


End file.
